


Náo loạn ở siêu thị

by eikyuuyuki



Series: Chuyện về những con mèo và chủ của chúng [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki and Bucky are cats, Steve and Thor are neighbor
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikyuuyuki/pseuds/eikyuuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki và Bucky quyết định đi chiếm siêu thị gần nhà.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Náo loạn ở siêu thị

**Author's Note:**

> Series chuyện về những con mèo và chủ của chúng. Nhân vật sẽ xoay quanh trong Marvel Universe. Có thể có thêm khi kịch bản phát triển. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Nhân vật trong fic thuộc về nhau và thuộc về Marvel.
> 
> Hy vọng mọi người ủng hộ. :3

**Part 1: Náo loạn ở siêu thị**

 

Loki mở mắt, không thấy bàn tay to và ấm của Thor đâu nữa. Cậu đoán chắc gã đã đi làm. Cậu ngáp một cái rồi duỗi mình ngồi dậy, nhảy khỏi giường.

 

Căn nhà rộng yên ắng khi không có gã tóc vàng to mồm. Loki một mặt thấy gã rất phiền nhưng cậu cũng không thể phủ nhận việc cậu sẽ buồn chán thế nào nếu thiếu gã. Chưa gì cậu đã nhớ bàn tay gã vuốt ve trên người mình rồi. “Không được yếu đuối thế Loki!” Cậu lắc đầu gạt đi suy nghĩ đó trên đường xuống bếp.

 

Khu vực bếp khá rộng và có đầy đủ dụng cụ và thiết bị nhà bếp sẽ làm hài lòng bất cứ bà nội trợ nào. Lò nướng, lò vi sóng, các loại máy xay, máy ép, máy làm pasta, máy trộn bột, một cái bếp bốn và một cái tủ lạnh hai cửa có máy làm nước đá và trong tủ bếp là một dàn nồi niêu, xoong chảo và chén bát ly tách sáng bóng đủ dùng cho năm mươi người. Tất cả đều sạch sẽ như mới vì đơn giản là Thor có dùng đến chúng bao giờ đâu. Cái tủ lạnh to thế nhưng chỉ chứa toàn bia và bánh kem xốp, thỉnh thoảng có một chồng pizza hay hamburger đông lạnh. Loki luôn tự hỏi vậy thì gã cần cái nhà bếp quá to như vầy để làm gì? Và cậu mau chóng đi đến kết luận là để phô trương sự ngốc nghếch của gã.

 

Loki đi vòng qua quầy bếp và lập tức khựng lại, kêu lên khó chịu. Thor không để đồ ăn cho cậu. Cái chén màu xanh lá của cậu trống rỗng, không có một miếng ngũ cốc với táo sấy nào. Cậu nhảy lên bàn và thất vọng vì gã cũng không để chai nước táo nào ở đó. Loki gầm gừ trong cuống họng, nheo mắt lại vì cái bụng đói đang kêu réo. Cậu ngồi xuống, liếc nhìn quanh nhà bếp. Không có gì để cậu bỏ bụng hết. Cậu bấm bụng nhìn sang thùng rác và sự thất vọng cùng cơn giận nổi lên. Thor nhớ mang rác đi đổ, việc gã ngày nào cũng quên vậy mà lại không nhớ để đồ ăn cho cậu. Cái gã ngớ ngẩn! Ngu đần! Chết dẫm! Loki càu nhàu rồi nằm phịch xuống, mặt buồn so.

 

Một hồi sau cậu nhảy xuống khỏi quầy bếp và đi ra phòng khách, định tìm kiếm vận may lần nữa. Cậu nhìn lên bộ sôpha màu đỏ sẫm mà Thor rất thích. Gã thường ôm đĩa bánh ngồi trên đó và xem bóng cả đêm. Có khi gã ngủ gục và làm rơi vãi đầy bánh lên tấm thảm. Nhưng đêm qua không có trận banh nào cho nên dĩ nhiên không có vụn bánh nào trên thảm hết. Bụng cậu lại réo và Loki thấy ghét Thor kinh khủng. Bình thường cậu đã không ưa gã nhưng bây giờ là ghét. Ghét lắm! Ghét còn hơn chuyện cậu bị dính nước nữa. Ghét đến nỗi chỉ muốn cào rách mặt gã ngay bây giờ.

 

Nhưng gã không có đây. Vậy nên cậu nhảy lên cái sôpha yêu quý của gã và bắt đầu dồn hết bực tức vào cái nệm.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Bucky nheo mắt cáu bẳn vì tiếng Steve gọi từ bếp. Cậu quay lưng vào tường, vùi mặt vào chăn để không nghe thấy anh nữa. Nhưng cậu biết điều đó không thể ngăn được âm thanh kia lâu vì Steve sẽ vào phòng và dựng cậu dậy cho bằng được. Anh ngồi lên giường, vuốt cậu thật khẽ, gãi lên phần ót khiến cậu không kiềm được tiếng rên rừ rừ thích thú.

 

 

“Coi nào, Bucky. Tớ phải đi làm nữa. Dậy đi mà.” Tiếng Steve nài nỉ nhựa ra làm Bucky không thể chịu nổi. Cậu quay đầu lại, nhìn anh bực bội rồi ưỡn mình ngồi dậy, co giãn chân tay một hồi rồi lười nhác nhảy khỏi giường đi theo Steve vào bếp.

 

 

Ngôi nhà nhỏ nhưng ấm cúng của họ ngập trong ánh nắng. Bucky thích những thứ ấm áp nhưng nắng thì lại chói. Trong nhà đã có thứ sáng chói hơn là nụ cười của Steve rồi, cậu không cần thêm thứ làm mắt cậu nhức nhối mỗi lần nhìn thấy nữa. Cậu bước vào bếp và mùi táo chín thơm thoang thoảng trong không khí làm cậu thấy khoan khoái.

 

 

“Đây, của cậu.” Anh đặt xuống trước mặt cậu một chén sữa.

 

 

Bucky nhìn xuống chén sữa và sững sờ một lúc. Chén sữa màu xám với những ngôi sao đỏ xung quanh thành đầy sữa gần ngang miệng. Bucky luôn tự hỏi là do Steve ngốc hay là anh đánh giá quá cao bao tử của cậu nữa. Cậu kêu lên phàn nàn thì anh ta cúi xuống đổ thêm một ít sữa vào ngập chén.

 

 

“Cậu muốn thêm hả? Đây.”

 

 

Bucky kêu ré lên khi sữa tràn ra rơi trúng chân cậu. Steve vội vàng xin lỗi, gãi đầu ngu ngốc trong khi cậu liếm vệt sữa trên chân. Bộ cậu cứ ngồi cạnh chén sữa mà kêu thì là cậu muốn thêm sao?

 

 

“Ở nhà ngoan nhé. Tớ sẽ về sớm. Cậu muốn gì không?”

 

 

Bucky nhìn lên, kêu một tiếng rồi hất mặt quay đi. Lần này thì đúng là cậu muốn sữa và Steve gật đầu, rời đi.

 

Tiếng đóng cửa sau lưng Bucky báo cậu biết thời gian ở nhà một mình của cậu bắt đầu. Steve đã cẩn thận để đồ chơi ở những nơi cậu có thể chạm tới và cả cái gối hình lá cờ Mĩ trên sôpha trước tivi với cái điều khiển bên cạnh. Bucky rất thích xem quảng cáo và Steve không thấy phiền khi để cậu xem nó suốt ngày. Steve thỉnh thoảng có hơi ngốc nhưng bù lại anh rất chu đáo.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Phòng khách nhà Thor là một bãi chiến trường đầy lông và mút trắng. Loki nằm cuộn trên sôpha đỏ rách bươm. Mệt mỏi, cáu bẳn và đói meo. Cậu nhìn quanh rồi nhủ thầm “Không thể chết đói ở đây được. Phải tìm cách.” Cậu đăm chiêu nhìn khắp gian bếp hoành tráng một lần nữa và gặm nhấm sự mỉa mai buồn cười của nó. Rồi bỗng cậu nảy ra một ý tưởng.

 

Ăn đồ nhà không được thì ta ăn đồ hàng xóm.

 

Nghĩ vậy cậu hớn hở nhảy lên bậu cửa sổ rồi men theo tường nhà dẫn sang nhà bên cạnh. Đám cỏ ướt nước từ cơn mưa hôm qua và cảm giác ẩm ướt dưới chân khiến cậu khó chịu. Nhưng chúng không bằng nhu cầu cấp bách lấp đầy bao tử.

 

Loki bước qua lỗ hổng giữa hàng rào và chạy lên bậc thểm nhà hàng xóm. Chủ nhân ngôi nhà cũng là một tên tóc vàng có nụ cười sáng chói hơn cả Thor nhưng không ngốc bằng gã. Anh ta ở cùng với… để xem tên cậu ta là gì… À Bucky.

 

Cậu đứng trước cửa và kêu lên thật to nhưng không quá thảm thiết. Dù phải xin giúp đỡ nhưng Loki cẫn giữ lòng kiêu hãnh của mình.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Bucky đang gật gà gật gù trên ghế thì nghe thấy tiếng kêu chói tai. Cậu hé mắt nghĩ là từ chương trình quảng cáo nào đó và bấm tắt tivi. Cậu quay đầu đối diện lưng ghế và tiếp tục ngủ thì lại nghe thấy tiếng kêu đó. Chăm chú lắng nghe thì nó là tiếng đồng loại cậu đang nhờ giúp đỡ. Bucky lục tìm trí nhớ và à… phải rồi… hàng xóm cạnh nhà cậu. Gã chủ nhà bên đó cũng tóc vàng, nụ cười không sáng chói như Steve nhưng chắc chắn là ngu ngốc hơn.

 

Cậu đứng dậy, nhảy khỏi ghế, duỗi hai chân sau và leo lên cửa sổ nhìn ra bên ngoài. Hàng xóm của cậu mặt mày nhăn nhó.

 

 

“Gì thế?” cậu hỏi.

 

“Có gì ăn không?” cậu ta đáp.

 

“Không. Không có gì hết.” Bucky liếc nhìn chén sữa còn nữa của mình và nói dối không chớp mắt. Dù có thể cậu sẽ chẳng đụng đến nó nhưng cậu sẽ không nhường nó cho ai hết. Không phải là sữa. Nhưng trong hàng xóm của cậu có vẻ đói lắm rồi. Bucky cũng thấy chột dạ chút ít. “Chắc là còn táo. Vào đây đi.”

 

 

Nói xong Bucky nhảy khỏi bậu cửa, quay đầu nhìn lại thì đã thấy Loki đang trèo vào.

 

Cả hai đi vào nhà bếp và rất nhanh hai đứa tìm thấy trái táo đỏ bóng loáng nằm trên bàn. Loki lập tức vồ lấy trái táo nhưng miệng cậu quá nhỏ, răng lại không đủ mạnh để cắn một vật tròn và cứng như táo. Cậu khổ sở xoay trái táo, há miệng cắn thử mà không được. Bucky tiến lại dùng cái móng sắc của mình vạch nhiều đường sâu trên quả táo, đủ để Loki có thể cắn vào phần thịt dễ dàng hơn. Loki khịt mũi, hất mặt lên, cách cảm ơn của cậu.

 

Nước táo chua chua ngọt ngọt chảy xuống cổ họng cậu. Không đúng loại táo cậu thích nhưng như vầy cũng tạm rồi, ít ra cái bụng cậu sẽ không réo lên nữa. Loki ngẩng đầu lên và bắt gặp ánh mắt của Bucky như muốn bảo “Ăn xong thì tự ra nha. Tui đi đây.”

 

 

“Này…” Loki gọi Bucky. “Bucky đúng không?” Loki hỏi.

 

“Ờm.”

 

“Cậu thật là sung sướng dù là nhà cậu trông tồi tàn hơn nhà tôi.” Loki đảo mắt nhìn quanh, trong giọng có chút khinh thường.

 

“Sao lại nói vậy?”

 

“Thì chủ cậu không bao giờ quên để đồ ăn cho cậu. Lại còn chuẩn bị chu đáo gối và cả tivi nữa. Nhà tôi cũng có cái tivi to lắm nhưng Thor ngốc chẳng bao giờ cho tôi xem.”

 

“Chả sướng gì đâu. Tên ngốc ấy lúc nào cũng làm lố.” Bucky thở dài.

 

“Về mặt này thì hai gã của chúng ta giống nhau nhiều đây. Nhưng tôi cá là Thor ngốc hơn.”

 

“Ờ.” Bucky đáp một cách hờ hững. Cậu không hiểu tại sao mình lại ngồi đây tám nhảm với anh bạn này.

 

“Này, tôi vừa nảy ra một ý.”

 

“Ý gì?”

 

“Chúng ta đi chiếm cái siêu thị ở dưới phố đi.”

 

“Hả?” Bucky nhìn Loki như thể cậu bị loạn trí và Loki thấy bị xúc phạm chút đỉnh. “Tại sao?”

 

“Vì chúng ta có thể. Vì tôi thích. Ai cần biết chớ.” Loki nhìn vẻ mặt ngơ ngác của Bucky thì tiến lại gần, cười ranh mãnh. “Cậu sẽ thích chuyện đó. Tôi biết cậu rất thích sữa. Và tôi nghe thấy anh chàng của cậu mắng cậu hôm nọ vì… loại sữa gì ấy nhỉ?” Loki cau mày làm ra vẻ cố nhớ lại.

 

“Dâu. Sửa dâu. Steve cứ nhất quyết không cho tôi uống loại đó nhưng tôi rất thích chúng.” Bucky cúi đầu.

 

Loki mỉm cười. “Tôi biết.” Cậu nói giọng thông cảm. “Và tôi thấy thật bất công. Chúng ta đâu phải nô lệ cho con người. Tại sao chúng ta không thể ăn và uống những thứ chúng ta thích chứ?” Bucky nhìn cậu chăm chú. “Thế cho nên, Buck. Chúng ta hãy vùng lên cho họ biết ai mới thực sự là chủ.”

 

“Tôi… không chắc nữa…” Bucky ngập ngừng. “Tôi không nghĩ Steve sẽ thích thế đâu.”

 

“Đấy! Đấy chính là điều tôi đang nói.” Loki bất ngờ la to lên. “Con người khiến chúng ta nghĩ họ là chủ của chúng ta. Nhưng chúng ta không phải. Cậu không phải. Cậu tự do làm những gì cậu muốn, Buck. Chúng ta là những sinh vật tự do.”

 

 

Loki nói hùng hồn và Bucky thẫn thờ nhìn cậu như thể Loki là người soi sáng cho cuộc đời u tối của cậu, mở mắt cậu ra, cho cậu thấy sự thật. Bucky gật đầu và thế là hai đứa bắt đầu đi lôi kéo những đồng bọn sống xung quanh đó.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Steve mỉm cười với cô gái phục vụ quán ăn anh dừng lại trên đường về nhà để mua bữa tối. Hôm nay là một ngày dài mệt mỏi và anh nhớ Bucky đến phát điên. Nếu không phải vì chỗ làm mới có quy định cấm mang động vật vào thì anh đã mang theo Bucky bên cạnh rồi. Steve thấy có lỗi lắm khi bỏ Bucky ở nhà một mình trong khi anh đã hứa sẽ không bao giờ rời xa cậu.

 

Steve cầm túi bánh kẹp tính đi thì anh nghe thấy bản tin nhanh trên tivi.

 

 

“Thưa quý vị, chúng tôi vừa nhận được tin một đám mèo đang gây náo loạn tại siêu thị ở góc đường X và Y. Đây là một sự kiện bất thường và lần đầu tôi thấy chuyện kì lạ này…”

 

 

Máy quay chuyển từ cô phóng viên đến cảnh siêu thị. Steve hét lên khi nhìn thấy bóng dáng quen thuộc của Bucky.

 

 

“KHÔNG!!! BUCKYYYYYYY…”

 

 

Anh chạy như tên bắn ra xe, luống cuống khởi động và cố lái thật nhanh đến hiện trường.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Người ta không biết bằng cách nào một đám mèo có thể gây náo loạn siêu thị, chỉ biết chuyện bắt đầu khi một cô bé bế con mèo đen vào và nó vụt khỏi tay cô. Nó chạy đến cửa kiếng, cào lên đó và kêu rất tội nghiệp. Bên ngoài là một con mèo Balinese mặt chù ụ. Cô bé đoán là nó muốn ra gặp bạn cho nên đã mở cửa. Và chính ngay lúc đó, một đoàn mèo chừng gần ba mươi con nhảy xổ vào trong. Chúng xô ngã cô bé và bắt đầu tản ra chạy khắp siêu thị. Khách hàng hoảng sợ chạy ra hết còn tay quản lí và nhân viên thì chạy nháo nhào, cố bắt mấy con mèo.

 

Lũ mèo leo lên mấy cái kệ, hất đổ đồ, âm thanh rơi vỡ ở mọi nơi. Một số con hung hăng còn nhảy lên xe đẩy và nhe răng hù khách hàng. Tay quản lí đang rượt theo một con mèo tam thể lông ngắn chạy cực nhanh thì thấy nhân viên quầy trái cây bị một con mèo mướp bám dính trên mặt. Ông ta xoay qua giúp anh chàng thì đống khăn giấy trên kệ rớt liên tục xuống đầu. Nhân viên quầy thịt trượt ngã trên sàn khi rượt theo con mèo Ba Tư ngậm dây xúc xích trong miệng. Một con mèo Anh lông ngắn đang ngồi cạnh đống tương cà đổ từ trên kệ, chấm chân vào đó và vẽ những hình thù kì lạ trên sàn. Trông nó rất phấn khích.

 

Tay quản lí lại đuổi theo một con mèo trắng ngậm con cá trong miệng. Lúc chạy qua khu bán sữa thì ông ta dừng lại ngạc nhiên vì khu này còn nguyên vẹn, chưa bị phá. Con mèo Balinese lúc nãy ngồi cạnh một hộp sữa dâu. Ông ta tiến lại gần gọi “mèo ngoan, mèo ngoan”. Nó lập tức ngẩng lên nhìn và ông ta đột nhiên cảm thấy sát khí bọc lấy mình. Chuyện hoang đường vì thứ trước mặt ông chỉ là một con mèo thôi. Nhưng nó đang thực sự liếc ông giận dữ và còn giơ ra cả bộ móng vuốt sắc nhọn nhất ông từng thấy trước giờ. Quá hoảng sợ ông ta lăn ra sàn bất tỉnh.

 

 

“Cậu có tài lắm nha Buck. Chỉ nhìn thôi cũng hạ được địch rồi.” Loki nhảy lên trên người tay quản lí, nhìn ông ta khinh bỉ. Bucky không nói gì, chọc móng vào hộp và liếm dòng chất lỏng màu hồng nhạt chảy ra từ chỗ lủng. Cậu liếm mép thích thú.

 

“Ngon không? Tôi đã bảo cậu sẽ thích mà.” Loki quất đuôi.

 

“Ừm… cũn…”

 

“BUCKY! LOKI!” Tiếng hét to muốn nổ cả tai đồng thời vang lên làm hai đứa giật cả mình nhìn lại. Steve và Thor đứng ở đầu dãy kệ sữa, thở hổn hển. Ngay khi vừa nhìn thấy Thor, Loki đã chạy biến đi ngay. Thor chạy theo gọi tên cậu còn Steve thì cố lấy lại nhịp thở, quan sát Bucky. Anh ta tiến đến từng bước một.

 

 

“Buck…” Anh khẽ gọi.

 

“Ngaoo…” Cậu nạt lại.

 

“Cậu vì cái này mà chạy đến đây hả?” Steve nhặt hộp sữa dâu lên, thở dài. Bucky cau có nhìn anh. Cậu nhảy lên kệ khi anh tiến tới quá gần, xù lông lên đe dọa. “Buck… Cậu nghĩ tớ ích kỉ không cho cậu uống thứ cậu thích phải không? Ôi Buck…” Steve lắc đầu. “Cậu không biết nhưng mỗi lần cậu uống sữa dâu thì bụng cậu lại bị trương. Rất là khó chịu. Thế nên tớ mới không cho cậu uống.”

 

“Meo…” Bucky kêu lên, nghi ngờ.

 

“Tớ chắc vị của nó rất ngon. Nhưng nó làm cậu bệnh, Buck. Và tớ không muốn cậu bị bệnh. Tớ không muốn cậu đau vì bất cứ chuyện gì.” Steve nói chân thành, mắt nhìn thẳng vào cậu. “Nhưng nếu cậu thích đến vậy thì được rồi Buck. Tớ sẽ để cậu uống. Nhưng trước hết chúng ta phải hỏi ý kiến bác sĩ xem lượng bao nhiêu sẽ không khiến cậu bị bệnh và xem xem có cách gì giúp cậu khỏi không. Như thế thì cậu có thể thoải mái uống. Được không?” Anh vươn tay ra về phía cậu. Bucky nép mình sát vào kệ.

 

“Tớ không ép cậu làm điều cậu không thích bao giờ, cậu biết mà Buck.”

 

 

Bucky cảm thấy sự chân thành và tình cảm của Steve trong lời anh nói. Ngay từ ngày đầu anh nhặt cậu từ cái hộp ở góc đường, Steve luôn để cậu quyết định. Cậu không muốn ăn gì khác ngoài sữa, Steve không hề ép và luôn đảm bảo cậu có đủ dinh dưỡng dù chỉ uống sữa. Cậu không muốn nằm trên nệm riêng mà chỉ thích lăn trên giường Steve, anh chưa hề đuổi cậu xuống một lần lại còn lúc nào cũng đắp chăn hoặc ôm cậu vào để giữ ấm. Cậu không muốn bị cắt móng, anh không hề đụng đến chúng dù thỉnh thoảng chúng để lại nhiều vết cào trên người anh và cả đồ đạc trong nhà. Không có điều gì cậu muốn làm mà Steve lại ngăn cản hoặc cấm cậu.

 

Bucky bắt đầu thấy có lỗi. Lẽ ra cậu không nên nghe lời xúi giục của Loki. Cậu biết Steve sẽ buồn và giận thế nào. Và thất vọng nữa. Cậu từ đầu đã không có lý do tham gia vào cuộc nổi loạn này. Bucky xẹp lông xuống, bò lại gần và để Steve bế xuống, ôm vào lòng.

 

 

“Về nhà thôi nào.”

 

“Meo…” Bucky rên khẽ, bấu móng vào áo Steve, dụi đầu vào trong tay anh. Steve mỉm cười và bế cậu về. Trên đường ra họ gặp cảnh sát và đội kiểm soát động vật hoang dã chạy vào túm mấy con mèo. Không thấy Loki đâu cả. Nhưng Bucky không quan tâm nữa. Chuyện cậu nghĩ đến lúc này là nằm trong lòng Steve, cùng anh xem quảng cáo cho đến lúc đi ngủ.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Sau khi thấy mặt Thor, Loki lập tức chạy biến đi ngay. Những con mèo khác lần lượt bị chủ của chúng hoặc cảnh sát bắt lại. Loki nhảy lên trên một cái kệ thật cao, nhe răng khè Thor. Gã thở không ra hơi, chống tay, khuỵu gối gọi tên cậu đứt quãng.

 

 

“Lo…ki… Loki… dừng… dừng đi…”

 

“MÉO!” Loki phản đối.

 

“Anh xin lỗi…” Thor ngẩng đầu lên nhìn cậu. Ánh mắt đáng thương van nài. Nhưng Loki không bị khuất phục bởi chúng. “Anh xin lỗi… Là anh sai. Anh quên để đồ ăn cho em. Anh đãng trí quá!” Thor tự gõ đầu mình và Loki cảm thấy mãn nguyện đôi chút khi nhìn gã khổ sở như thế.

 

“Nó. Chính nó là con đầu đàn đó.” Tay quản lí đã tỉnh từ lúc nào đang chỉ tay về phái cậu trong khi nói với cảnh sát.

 

Cậu xù lông, nhảy qua những cái kệ, tiếp tục chạy khỏi Thor và đám người kia.

 

 

“Dừng lại đi Loki. Làm ơn…”

 

 

Loki chạy mãi đến cuối dãy kệ cậu phải nhảy xuống nhưng cậu không để ý bên dưới là bãi nước xả đồng bọn cậu làm đổ và thế là cậu trượt một đường dài, đập mạnh người vào một chồng táo. Mấy trái tao rung rinh rồi rơi lộp bột xuống người cậu. Loki kêu lên, vừa đau vừa giận. Cậu nguyền rủa mấy trái táo, nguyền rủa nước xả và cái đứa làm đổ nó ra, và tất nhiên không thể thiếu Thor. Không lúc nào Loki rủa cái gì đó mà cậu lại quên không cho Thor vào, bất kể gã có liên quan hay không.

 

 

“Loki.” Thor la lên hốt hoảng, bế cậu lên. “Anh xin lỗi Loki. Anh là thằng ngốc, thằng đần, đồ đầu đất. Anh xin lỗi.”

 

“Bắt nó đi. Cho nó vô trại ngay. Đồ mèo điên.” Tay quan lí giận dữ quát.

 

“KHÔNG!” Giọng hét to như sấm rền của Thor làm cả đám người phải bịt tai lại còn Loki thì choáng váng. “Cậu ấy không điên. Là lỗi của tôi. Tôi sẽ đền bù hết. Đừng bắt cậu ấy.”

 

 

Loki nhìn lên Thor. Gã đang bảo vệ cậu. Dù cho trước đó gã có đáng ghét thế nào thì hiện tại gã đang bảo vệ cậu. Gã luôn là người bảo vệ cậu dù cậu có gây ra lỗi lầm gì đi nữa.

 

Cậu nhìn quanh thấy siêu thị bị phá tanh bành thì mỉm cười mãn nguyện. Dù sáng nay bắt đầu hơi khó chịu một chút nhưng phần còn lại của ngày cậu đã rất vui. Loki đã quậy một trận ra trò và khiến Thor có bộ mặt đau khổ như thế và làm gã phải đền bù một khoản lớn. Loki thầm nghĩ vậy là đã đủ cho tội bỏ đói cậu rồi. Nhưng không có nghĩa là cậu hết giận hay bỏ qua chuyện đó. Chỉ là hôm nay cậu mệt rồi và chỉ muốn nằm ngủ trong vòng tay ấm áp của Thor thôi. Có thể ngày mai cậu sẽ nghĩ ra trò gì đó hoành tráng hơn để cho Thor biết tay. Nhưng đó là chuyện ngày mai.

 

 

 

Hết.


End file.
